Peridot
is a female Papillon Jewelpet who represents Dream Fulfillment. Appearance Peridot has yellow fur, a white chest fluff and ear tufts and green ears and tail. She has green Jewel Eyes. She wears a green and yellow hair clip shaped like a butterfly by her left ear and a green and yellow flower garland on her neck. Sometimes in the first series, she is seen wielding her own microphone. In ''Kira Deco, she occasionally wears aviator goggles. Charm form Peridot's charm is a roundish oval shape and it's colored green. It is decorated with a white lamb face on top and a green star shaped jewel in the center. Personality Peridot's personality varies within each series. As in all of her incarnations describes her as a Gaijin, Twinkle had those character aspects removed, only to be restored in the airing of Sunshine. Skills History In the first season, Peridot appears to Michiru Okegawa when he gives up his dreams as a result of Diana's curse. She carries a microphone, which she uses to get people to cheer her into using her magic. The resulting spell fulfills Michiru's deepest dream. In Jewelpet Twinkle, she is a Jewelpet without a partner who hangs around the Magic Academy, occasionally dispensing advice to students. The OVA shows that she manages to acquire a partner. In Jewelpet Sunshine, Peridot is one of the six main Jewelpet characters. She is part of the Plum class and Hinata's roommate. Peridot encourages Hinata to come out of her shell and try new things. She is scouted by the legendary ice-skater Munata and starts practicing the sport seriously, acquiring a fire tornado technique which proves to be useful in the fight against Dark Magic. In Jewelpet Kira Deco!, Peridot is an adventurer and Ruby's childhood friend. She's usually away from Jewel Town on adventures. In Jewelpet Happiness, Peridot tries out several jobs in her quest for a Magic Gem, such as fortune-telling and baby-sitting. She is put in charge of managing the mobile Jewelpet Cafe Happiness. She forms a Magic Gem with Ayame, a little girl who she was baby-sitting and who tests the viability of pudding in the Cafe. In Lady Jewelpet, she is a vagrant, unemployed Jewelpet who aspires to be a Mentor. She finds her chance when Momona and Ruby have a fight and separate, and she offers to be Ruby's replacement. However, Momona misses Ruby and they get back together. Peridot's fate afterwards is unknown. In Jewelpet Magical Change, Peridot had a job in a Sushi restaurant, she serves the Sushi to the customers in baskets. She wasn't doing very well as she ended up seeing starving cats on the way, and starved herself. She ate the Sushi and came to Airi's place, as they were messed up. Her Boss was getting sick, but she told him to never give up. She became human and made improved Sushi and the restaurant was live once again. Gallery See Peridot/Image Gallery. Video Trivia * Peridot's jewel motif is the peridot, a gem-quality forsteritic olivine which has a chemical composition of (Mg, Fe)2SiO4, with magnesium in greater quantities than iron. * She has her birthday in August, the month correspondent to her jewel (together with Nix). * Peridot is the only Jewelpet who is fluent in English, first series wise. This is due to her Voice Actor Yuki Kaida knowing how to speak English well during the recording of the anime. Coincidentally, she also voiced Akira Nanase in the first series. * Yuki Kaida also voices Kurapika Kuruta, one of the four main characters in Yoshihiro Togashi's manga series ''Hunter × Hunter''. *In the European Portuguese dub, Peridot is voiced by Solange Santos, the same person who voiced all heroines in their perspective series as well being the voice of Jewelina in Jewelpet Sunshine. References Category:Jewelpets Category:Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Dogs Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Green Eye Jewelpets Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Character Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Magical Green